Enlighten My soul
by Soleil'sSoul
Summary: Annie and Alcester face difficult situations meanwhile falling in love is the biggest one! hope you enjoy my story!
1. Chapter 1

Enlighten my soul

chapter 1:

' I feel it, her soul'

A morning like any other morning, It had been a few day's since Annie had moved in with Alcester.

Today was a school day like any other same as always for him.

Annie had been acting strange,he seemed to notice her zoning out often.

Annie looked around the lunch room, there she spotted Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

Alcester decided to sit with them

like usual, he waved Annie over.

Annie smiled and walked over with her curry. She sat down next maka.

Blackstar being his obnoxious self-centered boy he is, stuffed his face per-usual. Alcester finally got annoyed and thwacked Blackstar. " Eat properly will ya!" Alcester sighed crossing his arms.

Tsubaki smiled worriedly those two got along but they had their peeve's.

" Ne, Maka-chan, I missed out on P.E. Due to my first assigment did anything good happen?" Annie sought to maka because nobody else would've said much.

Maka smiled. " Tsubaki and I beat soul and blackstar in running but we.. can't compare too you!" Maka giggled.

" Ehehehe I'm sure you both did well!"

Annie replied.

Alcester looked worriedly at her.

'She acts normal at school but I've spotted her just standing in the hall, or she had that weird black out the other night!' He sighed.

Annie looked suprised at him he was getting up already. Alcester left after handing his tray in.

Annie finished eating soon enough about the same time as The others.

' Why'd he leave..' Annie thought and frowned.

" Annie, we're going c'mon!" blackstar said in his godly loud voice as he referred it too.

"Ah.. y-yeah coming." Annie quickly caught up to everyone. She looked around for Alcester.

Alcester stood on the balcony.

He lost intrest in everything but Annie it's like she captivated him.

' She's pretty cute once I think about it..'

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.' She kept saying things like my soul hurts, or darkness.'

'What type of girl goes into those trances?!' he almost said outloud his thoughts overwhelming him.

Annie spotted Alcester finally.

She ran behind him. " Al-kun! There you are, I was worried." She looked at him furrowing her eyebrows.

She played with a peice of greenish-blue hair. Alcester turned around suprised. " Annie..? What is it?" he frowned.

His thoughts had been broken by her childish voice again.

She blinked. " W-well I was worried where you wondered off too be-because I had a present for you."

Annie said blushing.

He looked suprised again. " F-for me?" he arched an eyebrow asking hesitantly.

She nodded, and pulled out a small satin bag. " It's a good luck charm, So whenever you feel down or in trouble it'll make you happy again." she blushed and turned around ready to walk off.

-chapter one end-


	2. Chapter 2

Enlighten My Soul Chapter 2

Annie awoke, in bed. She looked around the familiar room. She still felt the warm lips of Alcester. That kiss, just recently happend yesterday. Nobody saw it she hoped.

Alcester quitely cooked, It was Friday finally. Nothing big would probably happen he sighed. Annie patted down the hall she smelled food cooking.

Last night she had eerie dreams, and they woke her up each time.

Alcester smiled at her. " Morning, Annie." She smiled back happy to hear his voice after a long night.

" Good-Morning, what may the chef be cooking this grand morning?" she teased in a fancy manner.

" Ah, May it be Eggs and bacon?" she giggled as he laughed.

Annie came over and helped cook.

" Why thank you m'lady." he smirked.

"You are very much welcome." she grinned.

A odd feeling came over her as they say down to eat. Alcester looked at her worriedly he knew that look.

' W-why is it hurting it hurts..'she gripped her chest. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

Alcester got up and touched her cheek gently. " Annie.. what hurts? Is it your chest again?" he whispered in her ear calmly.

" It hurts my chest.. nn.." she breathed shaky breathes.

" Just exhale and inhale look at me in the eyes." he said in a manner and approach he's never used.

She did as he said looking at him.

He suddenly kissed her, tounge insterting into her mouth.

' ?! 'she let out a suprised muffle and melted into the kiss.

Her chest pain was forgotten as they were on the floor the long kiss, forbidding her movement. Soon enough he pulled away. Annie was completely dumb-founded. ".. You ok now?" he asked smirking.

" I..I uh.. am fine.." she squeaked and covered her lips with her finger tips.

He nodded as they finished up breakfast .Annie did the dishes while he dried them, The kiss still weighed down on Annie's mind. " Ok we have school in thirty minutes, it takes us fifteen minutes to walk and another ten to get up the stairs, thus we have five minutes to get to class. Let's hurry." she sighed after dishes were done.

Annie got dress in a tank and long sleeve shirt with red and black swirly stripes. She got into her black striped skirt, and knee high socks with the thick heeled boot-shoe-heels as she called them.

Alcester walked out Annie waited for him by the door. They quickly left.

They finally made it to class, not one minute late. They took their seats.

Stein rolled in per-usual, and toppled over. He began teaching, as usual.

Annie took notes quietly and answered a few questions. Alcester knew she must be the straight-A-type of girl.

Especially when P.E. came around she got fired up!

Alcester looked at Annie after notes were done and they had free-time.

Annie looked over at him and smiled.

" Something wrong?" she tilted her head slightly while asking.

" No.. Just wondering.." he shrugged.

Annie nodded and looked around, she spotted Maka reading and kid-kun, messing with writing his name or something of the sorts.

Liz sighed watching kid mess with it at all, Patty was laughing insanely which wasn't much of a suprise.

Annie smiled at them they reminded her of a family. She then looked at Tsubaki who smiled and waved at her, Annie smiled back in acknowledgement.

Annie liked her friends they were all so different In a good way.

' Annie... Annie... You don't need anyone remeber?... Annie.. Don't disobey my rules.. Annie.' the voice echoed in her mind, she went pale her eyes dull.

She collapsed.


End file.
